Through the Looking Glass
Sinopse Flash-forward (Abril 2007 - 3 Anos Depois) *O título da primeira página do jornal de Jack foi originalmente publicado no L.A. Times em 5 de Abril de 2007. Ele também é visto usando um telefone celular Motorola KRZR na qual foi lançado no 4º Trimestre de 2006. Aparecendo despenteado e severamente deprimido, Jack está sentado em um avião. Após ter seu pedido de drinque recusado, ele percebe um artigo em um jornal, na qual ele o rasga. Ele então é visto em um carro que está estacionado na Ponte Sixth Street, chorando enquanto olha o recorte de jornal. Ele faz uma ligação para alguém, mas somente cai na caixa de recados. Após deixar uma mensagem, ele sai do veículo. Ele então sobre no muro da ponte e prepara-se para pular, quando um violento acidente de carro ocorre. Ele então corre para salvá-los. Depois, Jack está sendo suturado no hospital quando uma mulher visivelmente grávida entra, era sua ex-esposa Sarah, alegando que ainda está na lista de contatos de emergência de Jack. Ela pergunta-o se está bêbado, mas ele nega. Ela questiona o que ele estava fazendo dirigindo às 2 da manhã, mas ele muda de assunto e pergunta a ela se ela pode lhe dar uma carona. Ela diz que "isto não seria apropriado", e sai da sala. No dia seguinte, Jack está na frente da cama da mulher do acidente. Jack pega algumas pílulas de oxicodona, quando Dr. Hamill, o novo chefe da cirurgia entra. A mulher teve uma lesão na espinha e Jack quer operá-la. Hamill não aceita e diz para ele ir para casa descansar. Algum tempo depois, Jack está diriginto enquanto ouve Nirvana com o recorte de jornal em uma de suas mãos. Ele estaciona, e novamente liga para alguém de seu telefone celular, mas somente cai na caixa de recados. Ele atravessa a rua distraidamente e entra em um salão de funerais. O caixão está fechado e ninguém está lá. O diretor do funeral aparece e informa a Jack que ele é o único que apareceu. Ele então pergunta se Jack era um amigo ou da família do falecido, mas Jack responde que não é nem um nem outro. Quando ele pergunta se ele deseja que o caixão seja aberto, Jack responde que não e o diretor deixa a sala. Jack põe a mão sob o caixão, profundamente triste. Ele então vira e deixa o local. Jack está em uma farmácia tentando pegar sua prescrição do refil de oxicodona, mas a atendente diz que ele usou todos seus refis. Enquanto ele argumenta com a farmacêutica, ele é reconhecido como o herói do jornal. Ele nega ser um heróis. Então ele entrega a farmacêutica outra falsa prescrição de seu pai. Quando ela tenta ligar para confirmar a prescrição, Jack sai furioso e irritado, derrubando um suporte com óculos de sol que está em seu caminho. Impossibilitado de conseguir legalmente, Jack rouba o suprimento de oxicodona de seu hospital. Quando ele está saindo da sala de medicamentos, ele está visivelmente intoxicado, possivelmente drogado. Hamill pergunta a ele o que ele está fazendo e Jack responde que está tentando saber como foi a cirurgia. Hamill então diz que deixou mensagens em sua caixa de recados, mas Jack alega que seu telefone estava quebrado. Hamill diz a ele que a cirurgia foi um sucesso e que a paciente está bem, e que a mulher lembrou que viu um homem que estava para pular de uma ponte, e isso foi o motivo dela perder o controle do carro. Hamil começa a questionar Jack de como ele chegou no acidente tão rápido. Jack começa a falar descontroladamente sobre quanto tempo ele trabalhava naquele hospital e de como Hamill não sabia nada sobre ele muito menos sobre o que ele já tinha passado. Hamill pergunta a ele o quanto ele havia bebido. Jack faz uma piada dizendo que se ele pegasse eu pai, Dr. Christian Shephard, e ele estivesse tão bêbado quanto o pai então Dr. Hamill poderia demiti-lo. Jack é visto em seu apartamento, na qual está cheio de lixo, mapas e atlas. Enquanto bebe uma garrafa de tequila, ele finalmente consegue falar com a pessoa na qual estava desesperadamente tentado. Eles concordam em encontrar-se no aeroporto, "ela sabe onde". Do lado de fora do portão no final da pista de decolagem do aeroporto, um carro estaciona atrás do carro de Jack e então uma mulher sai do carro, Kate Austen. Ela pergunta porque ele a ligou, ele a mostrou o recorte de jornal. Ela questiona o porque dela ir ao funeral, então Jack confessa que ele estava voando muito. Toda sexta a noite ele estava usando o "Passe de Ouro" que a Oceanic aparentemente deu a ele e muito provavelmente a todos os outros sobreviventes da queda. Em cada vôo ele tem esperança de que o avião irá cair e ele retornará a ilha novamente. Ele diz que não se preocupa com mais ninguém a bordo, que a cada turbulência ele reza para que ele volte. Ele diz a ela que ele está doente de mentir e que foi um erros eles deixarem a ilha. Ela diz que tem ir porque "Ele" irá questionar onde ela estava. Jack diz a ela que eles não deveriam deixar e ela não concorda, dizendo que isto não pode ser mudado. Ela então vai para o carro e sai dirigindo, enquanto ele grita "nós devemos voltar" por diversas vezes. Eventos na Ilha No Acampamentos dos Outros Ben recebe uma chamada da Estação Espelho que diz a ele que Charlie está na estação e que Juliet contou a eles sobre ela. Ben então percebe que Karl avisou os sobreviventes para impedir o ataque ao acampamento. Ele envia Mikhail para a estação para cuidar da situação enquanto ele prepara para encontrar com Jack e os sobreviventes a caminho da Torre de Rádio. Richard questiona se não deveria ir junto de Ben, mas ele ordena que Richard leve os outros para O Templo. Alex então pergunta se pode ir junto e Ben concorda, dizendo que seria ótimo. Enquanto caminha com Alex, Ben revela que a razão pela qual ele permitiu Alex vir junto é que ele a deixaria com sua "nova família". Enquanto caminham, Mikhail chama Ben no rádio e pergunta o que está acontecendo. Porque a estação está operacional e há pessoas ali que seguem ordens do Ben em bloquear as comunicações, incluindo a dos Outros. Ben pede para confie nele, que a ilha e Jacob quizeram assim. Ele pede então para Mikhail matar todos os três e deixar a estação. Na cova coletiva da DHARMA em pé diante da cova coletiva.]] Locke acorda dentro da cova coletiva da DHARMA, e percebe que levou um tiro. Ele tenta levantar, mas está inapto a mover suas pernas. Locke, visivelmente incrédulo se arrasta até alcançar a arma em um coldre de um trabalhador da DHARMA. Ele verifica para ter certeza de que a arma está carregada, então aponta-a para sua cabeça, pronto para atirar. Quando ele está quase puxando o gatilho, Walt aparece olhando para a cova. Ele ordena que Locke solte a arma. Walt diz a ele que ele ainda tem um trabalho a fazer. .]] A Torre de Rádio Liderados por Jack, os sobreviventes estão indo para a torre de comunicações para desligar a transmissão da Rousseau. Naomi mostra para Jack como usar seu telefone via satélite em caso de acontecer algo com ela. Enquanto os sobreviventes estão caminhando, eles ouvem uma explosão em seu acampamento na praia, mas eles vêem apenas duas das três esperadas explosões, fazendo com que Rose e Sun acreditem que o plano falhou e ficam extremamente preocupadas com seus maridos. Jack convence a todos a continuar. Depois conversando com Kate, Sawyer decide voltar a praia para ajudar Sayid, Jin e Bernard. Juliet oferece a voltar com ele e ela mente a Jack sobre um esconderijo com armas, ele então os deixa ir. Ela beija Jack. Logo depois, Hurley tenta seguir Sawyer, mas ele dispensa sua ajuda. Cerca de uma hora antes da torre, eles são interceptados por Ben e Alex, e Ben pede para falar com Jack. Ele informa a Jack que Naomi não é quem ela diz ser, e que se ela conseguir fazer contato com seu barco, isto será desastroso para todos na ilha. Ben diz a Jack que ele tem um minuto para pegar o telefone de Naomi e trazer a ele, ou Tom e o resto de seu grupo na praia iriam atirar em Jin, Bernard e Sayid. Jack recusa e pelo walkie-talkie de Ben ouve-se três tiros. Visivelmente angustiado, Jack bate em Ben até o ponto em que suas mãos fiquem machucadas e leva-o até os sobreviventes. Como Ben está caido ao chão, Rousseau aproxima-se. Ben diz a Alex que Rousseau é sua mãe, e elas têm seu encontro formal pela primeira vez. As duas então amarram os pulsos de Ben e eles continuam para a torre. Durante a caminhada, Naomi vê a luz verde em seu telefone e diz a Jack que Charlie foi bem sucedido, pois o mecanismo de bloqueio não está mais ativo. Na torre, Jack ouve Hurley zombando dos Outros no walkie-talkie de Ben e eles fazer contato. Hurley confirma que todos os sobreviventes estão vivos e bem. Rousseau desativa sua mensagem de resgate na sala de controle da torre, Naomi tenta usar o telefone lá dentro, mas não consegue sinal, então ela vai para fora. Na hora que Naomi consegue estabelecer conexão, ela cai ao chão, com uma faca em suas costas. Os sobreviventes vêem que foi Locke que atirou a faca e ele aponta então um revolver para Jack. Locke diz para Jack afastar-se do telefone ou irá matá-lo. Jack tenta pegar o telefone, mas Locke atira no chão próximo dele, mas ele mesmo assim o pega. Locke diz a Jack que ele não deveria fazer esta ligação e vai embora caminhando. Jack comunica-se com um homem chamado Minkowski no barco de Naomi e que estaria mandando alguém para a ilha imediatamente. Amarrado em uma árvore, Ben assiste os sobreviventes celebrarem. Na Praia para matar Ryan Pryce.]] Os Outros chegaram e foram procurando as tendas sem saberem que estavam sendo vigiados por Sayid, Jin e Bernard. Quando eles vêem que as tendas estão vazias, Jin e Bernard atiram em seus montes de dinamite. Jin erra o tiro mas acerta dois deles antes de todos serem desarmados, amarrados e amordaçados. Quando Ben fala com Tom pelo walkie-talkie, três tiros são ouvidos pelo rádio, mas Tom revela que os tiros foram na areia e nenhum dos três sobreviventes foram mortos. Sawyer e Juliet estão olhando das árvores. Repentinamente, Hurley surge do meio da floresta com a Kombi da DHARMA recuperada, atropelando e matando Ryan Pryce. Sawyer sorrateiramente pega sua arma, e distrai o Outro enquanto Sayid derruba e mata-o. Finalmente, Sawyer atira em Tom dizendo, "isto é por ter raptado o garoto na jangada", morrendo assim o último dos três Outros que sobreviveram ao ataque na praia. No Espelho is.]] Charlie, enquanto está amarrado e espancado, é interrogado por Bonnie e Greta. Ele explica que Juliet falou para ele sobre o Espelho, lembrando da visão de Desmond sobre o interruptor abaixo da luz piscante. Desmond acorda na canoa, que flutua acima da estação Espelho. Ele percebe que Charlie desceu para a estação para desligar o equipamento. Neste momento, balas acertam a canoa, pois Mikhail está atirando da praia. Desmond nada até a estação e Charlie diz para ele se esconder antes de Bonnie e Greta percebam ele. Então Bonnie e Greta saem da sala após terem ouvido a voz de Charlie, mas ele alega que estava cantando sozinho. Desmond escondeu-se em um armário próximo. Logo a seguir, Mikhail aparece na estação e diz a Bonnie e Greta abrissem mão de Charlie, na qual elas mantinham em cativeiro. Mikhail pega o rádio e fala com Ben do motivo dele matar a todos. As duas mulheres eram as únicas que sabiam o código para desarmar o sinal de bloqueio. Mikhail atirou e matou Greta, e atirou em Bonnie devido ao fato dela ter tentado fugir. Quando ele está para finalizar o homicídio, Desmond aparece, atirando um arpão no peito de Mikhail. Antes de Desmond aproximar-se de Bonnie, Charlie convence-a a dar o código para desabilitar para ele. O código é o tom numérico num teclado de computador equivalente a música Good Vibrations dos Beach Boys, e que foi aparentemente programado por um músico. Charlie entra na sala de comunicação e entra com o código, desativando o bloqueio. Como Desmond havia ido pegar o equipamento de mergulho para sairem da estação, Charlie vê a chegada de uma transmissão de vídeo, na qual pertence a Penelope. Ela o questiona, Charlie responde com seu nome e que era sobrevivente do Vôo 815 e quando ela diz o seu nome, Charlie o reconhece e chama por Desmond. Penny ouve o nome que Charlie chamou e pergunta-o sobre ele. Charlie questiona Penny sobre o barco na costa, mas ela diz que não tem nenhum barco lá e que não conhece ninguém chamada Naomi. Quando Desmond atende a chamada de Charlie, ele percebe que o corpo de Mikhail desapareceu. Neste momento, Charlie vê Mikhail do lado de fora segurando uma granada. Charlie então fecha a porta hermética da sala de comunicação para salvar Desmond e o resto da estação. A granada explode, quebrando a janela e inundando a sala. Como a água apressa-se para assegurar do destino de Charlie, ele escreve na palma de sua mão "NOT PENNY´S BOAT" (algo como "O BARCO NÃO É DE PENNY") e mostra a Desmond. Como Charlie está afogando-se, ele faz o sinal da cruz e então morre. Curiosidades Geral * Os produtores executivos, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse, que também escreveram este episódio, fizeram as vozes separadas de camafeu. Damon, como o capitão desculpando-se pela turbulência; Carlton, como o narrador jornalístico do "Action 8 News" descrevendo o acidente de carro. * O telefone de Jack no "flash-forwards" é um Motorola KRZR. O KRZR foi lançado no 4º Trimestre de 2006. * O nome do salão de funerais que Jack vai é "Hoffs/Drawlar," que é um anagrama para "flash forward". * A placa do carro de Kate é 4QKD695 * A placa do carro de Jack é 25AQ321 * O código de área de Kate é 310 e pode estar localizado em Malibu, Santa Monica, West Los Angeles, a área deSouth Bay do distrito de Los Angeles (incluindo Torrance, Manhattan Beach, Hermosa Beach, Redondo Beach, San Pedro) South Los Angeles ou a ilha de Catalina. * O símbolo da estação Espelho é um Coelho Branco, outra referência a série Alice no País das Maravilhas. * Depois de Jack quase ter sido atropelado por um carro, quando caminhava para o funeral, o primeiro carro a passar por ele é uma viatura da polícia de Los Angeles. Artigo do Jornal * The first sentence of the article Jack carries around in the flash-forward seems to read, "The body of Jo.. unreadable ..antham of New York was.. unreadable ..shortly after 4 a.m. in the.. unreadable of Grand Avenue. Ted.. unreadable ..man at The Tower.. unreadable ..loud noises.. unreadable.. loft. Co.. unreadable ..entered the.. unreadable ..a beam in the.. unreadable ..according.. unreadable.." **Possible reference to the just-announced Grand Avenue Project, which would place the flash-forwards several years from now, possibly past the 2010 end-date of the show. Referências Culturais * " ": Charlie typed the notes to this Beach Boys song on the keypad. * " ": Flash Forward Jack is listening to this Nirvana song on the way to the funeral home. * " ": Charlie talking with Penny through the microphone is an homage to Han Solo speaking into the microphone during the first Star Wars film. * " ": Rose faz Bernard repetir que ele é um dentista, e não o Rambo. Esta é uma clássica frase utilizada pelo Dr. McCoy que repetidamente alegava que ele era um médico e não outra coisa qualquer.. **Isto também é uma referência ao . * " ": Symbol of the White Rabbit - Charlie and Desmond "follow it" and their world changes. Temas Recorrentes *'Destino de Charlie': Charlie sacrifica-se a si mesmo para que todos possam ser salvos. *'Acidente de Carro': Jack salva uma mulher e seu filho de 8 anos depois dele próprios causar o acidente. Ele é chamado de 'herói' por várias pessoas. *'Sarah': Sarah Shephard é exibida grávida. *'Obituário': O obituário atesta que a pessoa em questão morreu às 4 AM (16hs. *'Tapa-olho': Nós vemos Mikhail Bakunin seu o seu tapa-olho. *'Locke': Nós descobrimos que Locke está vivo com um close do seu olho. *'Juliet': Juliet usa coral branco para marcar as tendas *'Teclado': As teclas no bloqueador de sinal são numeradas 1-16 em um padrão 4x4. *'8 pontos': Jack teve 8 pontos em sua testa. *'15 mortes': 15 pessoas morrem neste episódio. *'Suicídio': Tanto Locke quanto Jack cogitam suicídio neste episódio, mas eles mudam de idéias. Charlie deixou que se afogasse. Sawyer, Juliette e Hurley embarcam em uma "missão suicida" para salvar os 3 no acampamento. Ben avisa que se Jack usar o telefone para chamar um resgate irá matar a todos. Técnicas Literárias * O episode tem um flash-forward em vez de flashback. Isto não é revelado até o fim do episódio. * O momento anterior em que Locke estava pensando em se matar, Walt aparece para ele e lhe dá instruções. * É revelado que sobreviventes realmente escaparam da Ilha. * Sayid, Jin e Bernard não estão realmente mortos. * No flash-forward, Jack era um herói que salvou a família de ferragens em chamas. Entretanto, ele foi quem causou o acidente. * Depois de finalmente sair da Ilha, Jack quer voltar para ela. Notas de Produção * Damon Lindelof era a voz do piloto de avião na primeira cena. Perguntas não respondidas Flash-forward *O pai do Jack está vivo? *Qual o objetivo da necessidade dos Outros com uma estrada? *Por que seria inapropriado para Sarah dar uma carona a Jack para casa? *Por que Jack queria fazer a operação na mulher que se acidentou? *Por que Jack quer tanto retornar para a Ilha? *Como Jack e Kate sairam da Ilha? *Quem é o "ele" que Kate menciona a Jack no aeroporto? *Por que Kate insistiu que Jack não a contactasse? *O que Jack quis dizer quando disse que ele não poderia mais mentir? *Em qual período de tempo o flash forward ocorreu? *Quem era a mulher que Jack salvou do carro em chamas? *De quem era o funeral? *Por que a Oceanic Air continua funcionando? De acordo com o Lost Experience eles fecharam a empresa. *As the title alludes to the book through the looking glass, can Jack live backwards? Would the events in the flash-forwards stop him from making the call and leaving the island? *Quais dos outros Losties were able to get off the island? *Agora que resgatado, estaria Jack começando a "acreditar" na Ilha? *É realmente um flash-forward e não um flashback? Talvez Jack e Kate não são quem demonstram ser na Ilha. **Os mapas nas paredes da sala de estar de Jack. Também demonstra que ele quer voltar para a Ilha e eles não deveriam ter saído e se isso não convence você, então vá ao yahoo's entertainment e leia o artigo de Lost. *Por que Kate não está na prisão? Na Ilha *Por que Charlie responde as perguntas de Greta e Bonnie sem hesitação? *''Talvez por acreditar, de forma veemente, nas visões de Des, ele achava que não importava o que acontecesse, ele apertaria o botão (como realmente apertou)'' *Para quem Naomi realmente trabalha? *Why was Penny reached? *Mikhail ficou apenas ferido ou morreu pela detonação da granada? *Para onde Locke foi depois de deixar o grupo dos Losties no final do episódio? *O que é o Templo? *What assignment in Canada were Bonnie and Greta supposed to be on? *What are the "forces stronger than anything it has faced in many many years"? *O que a Danielle fará, já que ela se recusou a sair da Ilha dizendo que não há lugar para ela agora? *Por que Tom desobedeceu Ben? Por que Mikhail ainda atende ao Ben? *Por que Charlie não tentou escapar da lenta inundação da escotilha? *O que aconteceu entre o momento que Danielle gravou a fita e em que ela deu a luz? *Por que Danielle disse que os Outros controlavam a Torre de Rádio se na verdade ela estava abandonada? *Por que Ben não pode simplesmente dizer a Jack porque usar o telefone é uma má idéia? *Por que Locke não explica o porquê ele não querer sair da Ilha? Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio Through the Looking Glass Categoria:Centrado em Jack